Arriving
by honeysuckle12
Summary: Jacob Black is sure he knows what he WANTS Adriana but will fate and myth ruin his life and all that we wants knows and loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Arriving**

**Hi My name is Jacob Black and I am a werewolf well I don't really like that term I would rather say shape shifter. I mean I don't howl at the moon or anything like that. I know you don't believe me but I mean hey I wouldn't believe anyone if they told they were a wolf,but I am.**

Chapter one

Huge Party tonight down in Forks one of Bella's friends from school invited me not really sure if he invited me to be nice or just to suck up to Bella either way I don't care. Normally a party isn't really a big deal but the reservation has been really boring lately I mean really boring. I feel like everyone has someone just not me I have Bella but she has made it clean plenty of times that we will never be more than just friends. The thing is I don't know if I want to be with someone other than Bella she just gets me if I can find someone just like her. Will I ever find another Bella? Sometimes I wish I just imprinted like the rest of the pack my life would be better. "Time to wake up Jake you gotta pick your sister up from the airport." I heard my dad say. I really didn't wanna pick her up but I already told my father a week ago that I would. Why Am I always so nice why do I offer when I don't want to put out? "Okay let me get ready." I said to him with kind of attitude. He rolled his eyes at me. I threw on jeans a t-shirt nothing special I wanted to pick her up and come home as fast I could and the faster I get ready the faster I can leave. I got in my car started it and drove. I was really happy to see Kelly actually she is just such a happy person you can't help but be joyful around her a little joy is exactly what this place needs.I pulled up to the airport and seen Kelly with her boyfriend Adam. She died her hair blonde it looked a little weird against her dark skin wonder if her new boyfriend had anything to do with the sudden change. Must admit though alot better that the last dude she was with he seemed alot nicer but then again she never really knew how to choose her boyfriends. They walked to up to the car. "Are you gonna help with the bags." she demanded. "Isn't that what your boyfriends for?" I answered her back. "That's exactly what I am for." He said to the both of us. Our way home wasn't so bad. Adam was actually a really cool guy someone I can get used to and he made Kelly happy happier that she has ever been. The whole ride he was just telling me about how life is at USC and how much he loves and is so glad that he didn't go to Berkley because he would have not met Kelly. Kelly was just blabbing on about how happy she was to be home for a little we pulled up at my house I noticed Bella's car I had no idea that it was already eight. I guess when you sleep all day and stay up all night time isn't really important. She was gonna kill me. " I hope your ready." She said as I walked through the door. "Give me ten,fifteen,or twenty minutes." I told her. "Which one is it gonna be ten,fifteen,or twenty?" she asked. "Fifteen." I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't take me too long to get ready I left the same dark wash jeans I wore earlier today on and threw a gray long sleeved shirt on. Sprayed

cologne and slipped a pair of Nikes on and there you have it I was ready. "Lets go." I told her all pumped and exited to get out of here. "Okay

you clean up nice for someone who only had fifteen minutes." She joked with me. "I would have took longer but I was afraid." I joked.

"Of me?" she asked sarcastically as we walked out the door and into her truck. "Nope i was just joking wanted to make you feel powerful."

"Whatever." she said. It seemed to take pretty slow to get to the party not sure if it was Bella's ancient truck or that I really wanted to be

at this party.I'm guessing that it was kinda both. We finally pulled up to the party it everyone must have been having a good time you could

hear the music from a mile away. I really wasn't really sure how to act at a party where you barely knew anyone and Bella knew it. Just be the

Jake that I know and love." she said. I nodded. The party was what expected but not in a good way it was just a bunch of drunk underage kids

and girls throwing themselves at every guy in the room. Bella kept me company most of the time I felt like a little kid being babysat so I got away

from her. I tried to my hardest to act like this wasn't new to me like I knew what I was doing. There was never anything close to this at the reser-

vation. I felt like the new kid at school in a big city. I noticed a cute girl smiling at me about the prettiest girl in the room brown hair green eyes

about 5 foot 5 maybe 5'6 she was wearing ripped up jeans and a black top. I walked up to her like an idiot not knowing what to say."Hey." I

I said like a dummy. "Hi." she said. "Your not from around here are you?" She asked "Ha is it that obvious?" "Nope your just a lot cuter than then

the guys in town." she said well playing with her long shiny hair. "Thanks your not so bad yourself." I said hoping I didn't sound like a freak.

I seen Bella walk this way I hope that she would see me before coming here and ruining this for mer and she did. I got a text from her saying

"five minutes." I quickly replied okay. So what's your name the girl asked "Jacob." I said sort of in a rush."And Yours?" I asked. " I feel we

have mentioned our names earlier I am Adriana." "Your right we should have and nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too Jacob." She said I

didn;t have much time it was already 10:40 and Bella not only had to get herself home she also had to get me home. "Hey look this is kind of

embarrassing but I came with a friend and I have to get her home so do you think I can have your phone number and maybe we can hang out

some time?" I asked nervously "Sure." she replied. She took my phone out of my hand and put her number in it. "I Hope I get a phone call."

she said before I left. I walked towards Bella and she already was giving me the I want the 411 look. We got in her car and the first thing she

told me was "Spill." "Spill what." I asked like I didn't know what she was talking about. "Just tell me everything." she told me. "Okay well

her name is Adriana and thats about all I know." I said "All you know is her name?" Bella Asked " I was short on time but she seems really cool

and she gave me her phone number." "Are you gonna call her?" "No Bella I am gonna just look at her number duh I am gonna call her." Bella

gave me a dirty look. As I walked out of the car I told her goodbye and goodnight. I was shockingly very tired. "Goodnight ."

She said jokingly. "Night Bells"


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up already knowing how pissed off the pack would be that I ditched them or stood them up if you will. I never told them I was going to a

party and Sam was sure to give me the responsibility lecture. After I washed up I went to the kitchen. Kelly was cooking breakfast something she normally didn't do once again I guessed Adam had something to do with this. Didn't really care though food is food no matter who cooks it. "Morning Jacob." Kelly said sweetly. "Morning." I said still kinda tired I never really wake up this early. "How was that party?" She asked. It took me a second to reply sort of in my own world. "Oh the party yeah it was cool I guess." I really wasn't sure why the hell I was in a daze it's not like

I stood out that late I am not even this tired after patrol. I just sat at the table trying to gather my thoughts Kelly was saying something I really wasn't paying attention and to be honest I didn't care. I seen my phone right where I left it when I came home on the kitchen counter. I got up and grabbed well I was looking through it obviously looking for Adriana's number I could not find I hope she didn't play me was it some kinda practical joke. Then as I looked through it for about the third time seeing a number that said call and find out. That had to be her I mean who else

would put that? Just as I was about to press the green button Sam called. I really didn't want to answer but I was already in enough trouble with

him. "Hello." "Where were you last night." Sam asked in a pissed off tone. " I went to a party down in Forks with Bella sorry I forget to tell you." I answered his question. It was a lie I didn't forget to tell him I really just didn't want too. "Jacob you have to tell me if you're going to miss a patrol

so I can call someone in to take your place it's the rules." He informed me in his most Alpha like voice. "Sorry it was just one night give me a break." "Jake how can I give you a break its your responsibility you know the rules." There it was that lecture I hate so badly the one I never really get but when I do its gets me so mad. "Okay I said it won't happen again I promise." I said with just a hint of an attitude. "Better not." He said and then hung up. I really didn't care that my dad,Kelly,and Adam were all staring at me I just walked in the room and slammed the door. Sometimes Sam really knew how to get on my nerves he can't just let me have one night to feel like a normal teenager. Maybe I should just call Bella she would be able to calm me down. Truth is I really don't want to call her I have someone else on my mind. I really wanted to call Adriana but was it too soon. Isn't there that two day calling rule or whatever? Or was that just in cheesy teen comedies? I really have no clue but I am gonna take the chance in call anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello." She answered "Umm who is this?" she asked "This is Jacob from last night you gave your number this is Adriana right?" "Oh yeah it's me I was hoping you were gonna call." "Well I did." I told her. She giggled shyly. I really didn't know what to say I wasn't very good at this. "So what's up?" She asked me. "Nothing much kinda tired didn't get much sleep" "You left pretty early though." She said kind of sounding a little bit suspicious. "yeah I did but I really didn't sleep. I said bluntly. "But anyway enough about me and my sleeping problem. What's up with you?"

I asked her with a joking tone. "Well actually I am about to head out so I am gonna have to go but listen you seem really cool and I do wanna

hang out with you. How does tonight sound?" I was really shocked at how fast she asked me out but what would it hurt to say yes she seems

nice and well she is hot. " So what to you say is tonight good or not." "Tonight yeah it's good just can't stay out too late I have something to

do." I knew if I missed another patrol Sam would kill me, but at the same time I didn't want her to think I wasn't interested because I was. "

Listen if tonight is not good...." She trailed off " NO tonight is fine trust me just not too late text my your address and I will pick you up I mean

if your comfortable with that. "yeah I am I will text you as soon as I get in the car by Jacob see you tonight." "Looking Foward to it." I told her

before she hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

After me and Adriana got done talking I decided to go and hang out with Paul.

I left the house and drove up to Paul's house. I walked in without even knocking there was no reason too I was family well at least

that's what Paul's mom says ever time I knock. "Hi Jacob It's so good to see you." Greeted Paul's mom well I was only half way through the

door. "Nice to see you too." I said as I walked in and then gave her a hug." "Paul Jacob is here." she called. "No its okay I will just go upstairs." I said politely. "Don't move Paul I will be up there in a second." I called. I walked upstairs into his room eager to tell him about my date hopefully

he would pass along the message that I won't be able to make it to patrol. "No no wait hell no. Are you crazy?" Guess that's a definite no.

"Come on Paul I never ask you for anything." I told him. "No you don't and if this was something else trust me I would do it, but Sam was really

pissed last night. Besides why can't you make it?" " I have a date." I admitted "With who?" He asked. "Some girl I met at a party last night you don't know her." "Well did you you know imprint on her?" He asked hesitantly "I told you I don't believe in all that if it were to happen it already

would have along time ago." I hated the whole imprinting myth I believed it I just don't believe it will happen to me and to be honest I like

getting to choose my own destiny. If I could choose not to be a wolf I would in two seconds it's not that I don't like it I just like making my own

decisions choosing the way I want to life of course I never told the pack that but I had a hunch they felt the same way. "Hey you don't know one

one day it might just happen trust me I never thought it was real either but when its happens your whole life changes it becomes better."

Paul said interrupting my thoughts." 'Maybe it will but I doubt it. Can you please just get someone to fill in for me just tonight?" I asked him

"I told you no. Why not just ask him yourself?" That was a really good question and it looked like I had no choice. "Fine." I grumbled. I called

Sam and asked him if someone can fill in for I didn't get the answer I wanted but he did say it was okay if I was a little late. I was really

hoping that I can enjoy myself without feeling rushed because of patrol. I don't understand why someone can't just cover for me it's one

night he thought just because he was alpha that he can control my life. I had no time to worry about him though. I had to get home get ready

and decide where I was gonna take Adriana. I never planned a date before but it needed to be somewhere public so it wasn't awkward but

also quiet so that we could talk and I knew just the place. It was on the border line of Forks and the reservation a small restaurant called

Nook's. It was perfect because none of the kids from Forks new about it but it was still perfectly crowded by the kids from the reservation.

So I knew where we were going no it was time to get ready. As soon as I got home without greeting anyone I jumped in the shower. After I got

out I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to search in my closet. i found a pair of lightly distressed jeans and found a striped

hoodie it wasn't even mine Paul left it here a few weeks ago but it looked cool and would go perfect with the pair of Nikes Bella bought me

for Christmas that I never wore. They were gray and black and I was really exited to wear them. I walked out of the house to exited to even

tell anyone where I was going they knew where I was going anyway. So why tell them? This was it was on my way to pick up my first date.

Wow that sounded so lame. I drove into Forks and I most likely drove over the speed limit but I didn't care. Before I knew it I pulled up to

her house it was a pretty normal sized house seemed really homey you can just imagine the family living in it. The type of family that was

really close and had dinner together almost every night. I was nervous but there was no turning back I liked this girl. Who knew where

this date would take me?


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to make a good first impression so instead of just honking the horn I decided to knock on the door sort of like something out of a movie

it was cheesy but I didn't want her parents to think I was a jerk. I walked to the door and rang the door bell. I could see her she looked amazing

from what little I saw through the window. I noticed her little brother seen my looking so I stopped staring. A woman about 5'2 blonde hair blue eyes opened the door smiling. It must have been her mother there was no way it was her sister if she had one this woman had mom written all

over her. "Hi I am Jacob I am here to pick up your daughter." I said nicely to her mom. I looked around there was no sign of her father which was

a good thing didn't want to get all nervous. "She"s right there and trust me she is very happy to be going on a date with such handsome tall boy." She chuckled. "Mom." She said and by her tone she was embarrassed. "No its okay Miss. Uhhh. Its kinda bad that I don't know my dates moms

last name isn't it?" I asked trying to sound charming. "Its Johnson Miss Johnson and hey it could be worst ." She Joked. "Guess you right. You ready to get out of here Adriana?" "Yeah lets before my mother starts talking up a bigger storm than she already is." She said it in a sarcastic

tone. We walked through the path to the car and as we were walking I really got to see more clearly how she looked. She was wearing

a black fitted turtle neck, light jeans,with black suede boots. She had her long brown hair down styled maybe even curled a little I couldn't

really tell. All I knew was she looked stunning. I opened the car door for her then made my around to my door and started to drive. She quickly asked where we were going. " Some place I know its called Nooks you will like it at least I think so. I told her. "I am sure I will love it." she told me.

"To be honest I am not really good at this whole date planning thing I am not really experienced." I admitted "You know what don't worry I am pretty new to this as well." She said "So lets just have fun if the food sucks or if we get a bad waiter then who cares?" I laughed "How did you

know Nook's was a restaurant?" I asked "Your a guy and from what I have seen guys always take girls to eat on the first date." "Woah

wait I thought you said you were all knew tho this." I told her with most likely a very curious look on my face. "Oh I am I said from what I have seen like in movies and what not." She laughed. The drive went by pretty fast probably because the conversation was flowing so well. I was eight I had until ten to take her home not only do to her mom's rules but also Sam's rules. I opened the door for her at Nook's and we were seated right when we walked on. 'This place is so cute." She said cheerfully "See this is a perfect first date spot your not so bad at this. I liked

the fact she called this a date even though we just met last night it was exactly what I was calling it in my head. "Thanks." I told her. Before we started up another conversation the waiter came up and asked our order. I ordered the usual a cheeseburger and fries she ordered I chicken sandwich with fries. After the waiter left we started talking. "So i didn't notice your dad when I walked in was he working late or something?" I asked her. "Oh my dad he doesn't live with us he well walked out on me and my mother about a year ago." She said "I am sorry I asked it was rude of me." I told her feeling like I might have ruined the whole date. "Hey its not your fault my dad had his own issues it had nothing to do with with you besides he is a jerk." She told me bluntly. I was shocked at how easily she admitted that to me and by her look she was too. For awhile we just chatted about our lives some things more personal than others she told me we she hated her father how he used to beat her mom up and all the other horrible things and from what she told me he was a jerk and her and her family were better off without him. She asked me what life on the reservation was like,how I knew Bella, what I did in my spare time,pretty normal questions. She could have asked me anything and I would have told her. Before I knew it we were both done eating and it was nine fifteen. "Looks like its time to get you home." "Okay." She sighed as she jumped out. I paid for the bill then dropped her home. It felt good dropping someone off home way better than being the one getting dropped off I was kind of having an ego trip about it. "Goodnight Adriana hope you had a great time. I told her as I walked her to her door. "I had more than a great time I had a wonderful time I know we just met and this might sound weird but I feel like really connected to you I can tell you anything." She admitted "It's not weird at all I feel the same way to be honest." I admitted I walked her to the door I wanted to kiss her but this was only the first date and I didn't want to push it. Before she opened the door I whispered "Goodnight." one last time and she did the same. I got in the car and started driving toward the reservation. I really liked this girl there was something about her you may think I am moving too fast but this girl is interesting and alluring in a way I can't explain. I parked my car and in about three seconds I morphed into what some would assume is a big monster. I ran up east where I was supposed to be during patrol. I could hear the whole pack's thoughts it always annoyed me but tonight it really annoyed me. Mostly because there head was filled with questions about how last night went I felt like we were on "The View" or something. They right away knew I was annoyed with all their curiosity. " I will tell you all about tomorrow don't worry just let me finish my run and go home." I informed them they all shut up after

that thinking quietly amongst themselves . I did exactly what I told them I was gonna do finish my run and go home. I needed some sleep today was a good day and hopefully tomorrow will be too.


End file.
